the living and the dead
by orthonym
Summary: Athrun is an archeologist who led his team to study the ruins of ORB. and then he time travelled and then he met the princess and then poof something happened... READ and REVIEW
1. Chapter 1: living meets dead

Athrun Zala is an adventurous archeologist who led his team to study the ruins of ORB. Spending almost three years of their lives in the site, they successfully found fascinating relics, artifacts and . . . . The tomb of the ORB princess and her knight, protected with various kinds of seals. As time passed by, Athrun started to be attached to the mysterious princess.

If Athrun Zala is meant for this ORB princess, how can their love flourish amidst the greatest barriers of all which is TIME?

sorry for any wrong grammar, misspelled words, vague scenes due to lack of expertise in descriptive and narrative writing. Just keep in mind that we all commit mistakes... hehe. Just inform me.

hope you'll like this story. It is my **first **fanfic so I'm hoping for your kind consideration and all. Love lots and May the force be with us!! - **AUTHOR – **p.s: read. review. It is a must... ok? Pretty please.

----- Some of the ideas for the plot are actually influenced by movies/books/discovery channel -----

-----Enjoy-----

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's so damn hot!"

Yzak starts complaining about the 'good' frying weather while scrutinizing some artifacts. He carefully lifts a vase made from jade close to his eyes. The vase is only one of the valuable things they unearth in the excavation site.

"These artifacts are somewhat odd. Almost everything in this room has had images of a knight showing respect for a princess. It is really a mystery!! I mean who are these people??"

"How would I know?? Eh?" The low mocking tone of Dearka Elthman made Yzak shot an eye on him.

"Dude, I'm just kidding... ". Dearka wave his hand to his comrade as an assurance that he means no offence. "I think these people are the princess of the ORB and her knight. All royalties have knights. But this knight must have been very important for this civilization or rather for the princess, to put him in almost all stuffs."

"I consider your theory. That's a good one. I think this project is getting at its peak!! So, we really need to thoroughly study every bit of information about this civilization"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1: **THE LIVING MEETS THE DEAD**

Sand sizzles in the excavation site where Athrun Zala and his group of renowned archeologists research. It's almost three years when they start studying the place which is located in a tropical jungle somewhere in south east.

The place is a total wreck the time they arrived. Huge blocks of concrete crushed temples and houses. The weeds, branches of huge thick trees, and moss are all over the constructions. There are places which were flooded by the river and places that are swallowed by the sand. The site even served as a habitat for some deadly animals.

Athrun Zala is just fond of digging and studying whatever it is 10 feet below the ground. Since he's filthy rich, he was able to do his passion. All he wanted is to explore and study more about the Orb. So this is it, he made his move. At the age of 18 he volunteered himself to lead a research team that was assigned to the ruins of Orb. Good thing the team is composed of the 5 greatest scientists who were in to the field of archeology. Namely: Dearka Elthman, Yzak Joule, Meer Campbell, Shiho, and Miriallia. A/N: I can't remember Shiho and Miriallia's surname.

For three years they analyze how the Orb people live, and today is their luckiest day.

"Athrun! Yzak! Come over here" a blonde guy shouts excitedly. He sure found a very fascinating discovery.

The blue and silver haired archeologists hurriedly ran out of the tent leaving their hot cups of coffee just to check out Dearka's 'discovery'.

"Hey! Why shout? You could have awakened all living creatures here" Yzak whined, unaware that he himself is also shouting.

"Man come and look at this. We (he and the workers) were able to dig a hole. . ." the blonde seems to be hyperventilating. He looks flustered as he keeps on pointing a hole around 5 to 6 diameters.

The hole is in the right wall of one of the 10 ft. excavation pit. Athrun and Yzak draw near and peek at the said hole. As both of them set an eye, they were dumbstruck. What they saw is a gloomy eerie room.

Yzak drifts out into his state of shock. In a commanding voice he said "Okay everyone lets get started. It is a good morning and the sun will soon come out. I want you to give me an entrance for this room" he then turned to their superior saying "this must be it"

"Yeah"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Around noon time the group triumphantly made an entrance for the room. As the five archeologists enter the place cautiously, a gust of wind chilled their spines. They quickly scan the room. It is surrounded by pots, figurines, glasses, gold and stuffs.

"Almost all these things have jade on it" Shiho muttered as she examined closely a pot. The group continues advancing inside. Meer, Milly and Yzak courageously take the lead while Athrun, still astonished, absent-mindedly followed their lead.

As Athrun move closely he tripped over a porcelain jar causing him to fall awkwardly. Meer tried to catch him but it was too late. An echo resounded in the room. Athrun's bare hands hit a huge cold molded thingy.

All froze. No one dares to breathe in what happened. They stand there nearly fainting, looking at Athrun. Half of his body lay on top of the 'thingy' that is made meticulously as observed for there are inscriptions on it.

Out of embarrassment, the green-eyed leader quickly gets up and apologizes for such carelessness. His team weakly smiled at him, He turned and looked on the 'thingy' and he knew why they're upset. All he can think of is 'Damn it!'

The rest except for Shiho, hurriedly get their gadgets and check if there is any damage.

The 'thingy' is in fact a sarcophagus. A coffin. A casket. Therefore the room is a tomb. A sepulcher. A grave. A Burial chamber. And the treasures inside are grave goods.

To ease the tension, Dearka jokingly chided "hey Boss, is that your way of saying 'hello' to the dead?"

Milly pats his shoulder with full force and Meer looked at him with fiery eyes. Looks like Dearka didn't know about 'right timing'.

Athrun heard a bit of what Dearka said but it is not the main reason why he immediately left the room not even looking at his fellows. He felt a bit frustrated. That very precious discovery could be really damaged 'coz of his incautiousness.

"Dude, I'm just… I'm just kidding... Sorry!" Dearka apologized but Athrun is so down he didn't hear it.

As for Shiho, she is freaking stupefied! She can't believe what she witnessed. No one else in the room seemed to notice the tomb's shiny shimmering light as Athrun fall. 'Shit' she rubs her eyes gently.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the end of the day, as the sun sets, the long pink hair of Meer Campbell glamorously flowed with the breeze. "Still thinking of the 'mistake of the century'?" her high pitched voice snapped Athrun in his deep thoughts.

She sat beside him in an oak bench few feet away from the tents.

"Meer." He delivered the name as if really surprised.

She faced him smiling "Don't be shy to tell what's on your head. What you feel, everything."

Ohh, how she wish she can just embrace him and be at his side forever but she can't do that. They're better off friends.

Athrun said nothing; he simply stared blankly in the dark sky. So Meer decided to state her business and leave 'coz this conversation isn't going anywhere.

She takes a necklace out of her pocket and raises it. Her actions are effective 'coz the bright green necklace caught Athrun's attention. "I believe this is yours right?"

"Ah, yes. Where did you find it?" he said flatly and grabbed the thing. 'Shit' he cursed under his breath. The stone in the necklace is steaming hot. Meer seems to make no notice of it.

"Milly saw it on the top of the tomb. She said it is pretty weird because when she picks it up its cold"

"Cold??" Athrun was taken aback. 'Meer, this thing is hot'

"Yes. Cold." Meer plainly replied. For the sake of a long conversation she asks "um, why is it that that necklace is very important? I notice that you always wear it, er, close to your heart."

Athrun surprised the pink-haired girl when he suddenly chuckled "ahh, heh, an old lady gave this necklace with emerald stone in an antiquity shop and started saying things about my fate. At first I think she's crazy because she knew my name and said that I'll soon be happy with the one I love and I'll meet her here.." he let out a deep sigh.

These words made Meer blush lightly. 'Is that me? OMG'

Athrun continued his story "then all of a sudden the old woman asked for money. So, I think she is just a misfortunate lady that does the foretelling stuff for money. Well, I just keep this necklace for..." He stopped. He didn't know what to say. He can't find reasons. 'Weird. I never thought of that maybe 'coz it calms me'

"Ahh, so that's it." Meer was about to asked another question but Shiho called them for supper.

"Meer! Athrun! Let's eat. I'm the one who cooked the food. Yay!"

"Go. I'm not hungry. And please, say that I am really sorry" Athrun left Meer and headed for his tent with deep thoughts.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Who's the owner, eh?" Dearka impatiently asked while poking Yzak's arm with his pen. The latter glared at the tan blonde as he screeched "Baka! You're so noisy. How could I concentrate here?? Just wait."

Silver-haired continues in scanning tons of papers. After dinner, He and Dearka researched thoroughly inside the well equipped tent that is in the center of their place.

"Here!" Yzak smugly handed the information to his friend. It is a photo of a blonde lady with amber eyes. She is wearing a mint green long silk gown.

"Wow. She's cute"

"That is the princess of the Orb and she's the one resting in THAT room" Yzak said gallantly.

These two selfish beings are so ignorant that they're conversing so loud.

"The Orb princess huh," a smirk crossed Athrun's gorgeous face. He was actually trying to sleep when one of two oblivious noisy scientists screamed. Well, that caught his attention causing him to get up and secretly check it out. He hid himself behind a mound of boxes outside the tent, he was about to leave when he saw a dim light coming from the excavation pit where the tomb is.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The green-eyed archeologist gazed inside the room. He found nothing. No light or anything. 'Must be my imagination'

Remembering the earlier events, he realized that he did not even scrupulously scan the tomb. So with the aid of his handy-dandy flash light he advanced in.

'Shiho is right. Almost all the relics inside the room have had jade on it. Maybe the princess like green stuff'

Athrun crouch, he closely looked at the inscription on the side of the sepulcher. These writings are new to him. Out of the blue, he started reading an inscription embossed in a large bronze plank in the middle side of the tomb. He himself can't believe what he is doing. It reads 'MY LOVE FOR YOU IS EVERLASTING'

After the last words were delivered, Athrun felt his necklace steaming hot, he shivered. He reached for it, the moment his hand made contact to it, he collapsed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

The two unaware noisy citizens of the universe are very tired in researching so decided to continue the study tomorrow. They were leaving the tent when Yzak asked a very intriguing question.

"Dearka, isn't the tomb too big for the princess?" Yzak has a very puzzled expression when he faced the blonde.

"I don't know. She's not fat wasn't she?" he too is being confused. Dearka's expression becomes stern "And the writings, weird huh, I can't read it."

Yzak pouts a little and seriously raised another question. "do you remember the jars with carved images of a knight and a princess? Do you think…" he wasn't able to finish his sentence because thrilled Dearka reacted immediately.

"Aha! Got it! The tomb is enough for two! Maybe the tomb is for the princess and _her knight_!!"

-

-

-

To be continued.

A/N: Miriallia is Milly right? Umm.. please read and review. Is it ok? All reactions/suggestions are welcome. Love you guys!


	2. Chapter 2:time travel

Please read and review!!

And thanks for those who did. :sorry for making you wait. hope you like this chapter:

Love lots! .

Sorry for any wrong grammar and the likes….

.……………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

CHAPTER 2: **TIME TRAVEL FOR THE LIVING**

Thousands of years ago . . . in the wonderful place called Orb. . .

"Where's this lady? Princess! Princess!!" a pretty girl with purplish-red irises whined like a lost dog. She nervously opened one door after another. Her name is Stellar and this is her job: everyday she leads a man-hunt operation to search for the princess of Orb and everyday . . . she fails.

The desperate blonde is approaching the last door of the first floor when suddenly she's greeted by the beautiful Lacus Clyne with a very sweet smile.

"Miss Lacus, did you see her?" Stellar emphasized the word 'her' as she restlessly looked to the right and to the left.

"I'm sorry. Maybe. . " Lacus wasn't able to finish for the young blonde dashed and continued searching for the stubborn princess. Ms. Clyne who happened to be the palace's mystic is the best friend of the girl Stellar was looking for. "I pity your nursemaid." She said while she closed the door of her room.

"Hehe" a blonde lady wearing a navy blue, knee length dress came out from a huge chest, smiling.

"Cagalli, you should not treat her that way. Remember she is younger than you are." Lacus frowned. Lacus is kind to all people so she could not take the fact that she lied to that poor pretty creature 'coz of Cagalli.

"Oh c'mon." the princess cooed "you know that I should hide from her. If she gets me, she will put so-girly things to me and she will make me act so lady-like . . . ahh,, you know it" Cagalli tired to looked pathetic but it turns out that she not serious.

A playful smile crossed Cagalli's face "so, where can I find Kira?"

Lacus blushed at the name mentioned. "I did not see him these past few weeks. Maybe he is in his room giving all himself to science. sigh " she started to think about the guy.

"I really am looking forward to the day that someone like him would fall for me. I mean, I mean he really is handsome but I can't see our future even if I am a 'prophet' that can see the future. Don't you think it's a sign?" the pink-haired turned to ask her friend but . . . well, apparently while Lacus is having her little day dreaming, Cagalli whispered thank you and started her way into her twin's pod. The pink haired is consumed by her thought so she didn't hear that her friend is leaving.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The princess tiptoed her way in her brother's room. It is better to be careful to safely run off Stellar. 'Stellar, that's what friends are for' she thought. Cagalli found the door unlocked so she helped herself. 'Sorry for the intrusion.'

"Kira? Kira?" she called as soft as she can but there is no response. 'I wonder where he is' she thought.

Cagalli sit in one of the expensive sofa in the room. The room is huge. It is also cozy but spooky. Kira's room is dim, has one window, full of test tubes with colored solutions, gem stones, chemicals, papers with calculations.

The blonde princess saw something new inside her twin's room. And it attracted her attention. She looked at the center of the room closely. She kneeled down to the floor to study it further. There is a necklace.

It is a necklace with a green stone. It was hanging inside a prism. The prism on the other hand was illuminated by small green stones that were attached on each corner. Below the prism, a sphere rotates quickly creating a high voltage. The princess examined it more. Her eyes flicker as she watched the green stone glow. Her brother is really a genius she thought. She is really bewildered that she didn't notice the presence of magenta eyes glaring at her.

"There . . . you . . . are . . !" a cold, very cold voice sent shivers on Cagalli's spines. It is a matter of seconds when the princess knew she was in great trouble.

"this time . . Victory's mine." Stellar poised herself for attack.

The orb princess faced the magenta eyed blonde. A mischievous smile crossed her face as she playfully said, "**go ahead, make my day**. . ." a/n: yeah

Cagalli's reflexes were good and luck was on her side. She dodged every attack Stellar made and run for the nearest possible open passage leading to freedom. The window! She run and run and she made it! The princess successfully escaped the young pitiful girl.

She rejoiced for a moment then she scowled. She'll be really dead when her brother returned and found out that all the chemicals spilled in the prism making the sphere rotate faster. gasp

"I wonder where he is" the amber eyed said while finding her way to her secret place in the woods.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"acccchooooooo." sneeze

"It is getting dark. . . I wonder if Cagalli is in my room. . " Kira Yamato the twin of the Orb princess is one of the palace's minister and wise man. He is in to scientific discoveries and the likes.

The handsome guy was having a very hard time deep in the woods near the palace. He actually was 12 ft above the ground well 'coz he's hanging right now. It is because he tripped over one of the traps set for huge animals while searching for a rare metal for his invention then all of a sudden it happened. No body is aware that he had gone in the forest so he was stressfully hoping for someone to pass by.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Dearka, have you seen Athrun?" Miriallia Hawwe nervously approached a very-busy-reading-blonde. This pretty lady searched for the green eyed archeologist an hour ago just before dawn, still, there are no signs.

The tan blonde put down the material he's reading, "Athrun?" his brows furrowed "Why are you so concerned about him? And . . . do I look like someone who knows all his whereabouts?" 'Not a good idea' Dearka thought he shouldn't have answered. His voice came out colder than he intended it to be.

Millaria couldn't believe what she heard. She glared at him. 'how cold!' she thought. "Are you nuts? He is OUR leader and we should know where he is!! Argh! What's up with you?"

She angrily turned and walked out of Dearka's tent.

"Hey wait. . ." Elthman was also surprised for what his actions were. "I'll help you search for him. Wait! Hey, I'm sorry. . . "

'Where is that guy anyways?'

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"What the . . ." a pair of green eyes wandered in the darkness, ". . . hell" Athrun's eyes widen as he realize that the dark place where he is, was not the tomb site.

Archeologist as he was, he felt his heart beat increased - not because of fear but 'coz of excitement.

He helped himself up as he brushes off dirt on his shirt. Since he's wearing a blue v-neck shirt with white imprints on it and black denims, it was not that hard to remove some dirt.

He guessed he'd been lying around for about an hour or so after he collapsed. As he became accustomed to the dimness of the place, he examined his surroundings. There a leaves and it smelled like soil, maybe a forest ?

"Eek-eek" above him, birds screeched followed by the slow movement of the clouds passing thousands of glistening stars. The moon's radiance shed light on everything. Athrun can now visibly see his environment.

There are evergreen bushes, energetic squirrels, and tall trees - all in wild life. He was right. He was situated deep in the forest of an unknown place.

He heard rush of water, 'maybe the river' he thought. He decided to follow the serene sound of the river as if there is something important pulling him closer to it.

On his way, he reflected on the weird things that happened. First was the necklace, maybe there is some sort of prayers or orations given to it that's why strange things occurred. Second, what happened to him? There is a great possibility he is not on his time, something's wrong. . He gave a very deep troubled sigh.

Whatever it is that happened, wherever he is, he should be thankful he's alive.

The river must be near. He can hear the refreshing sound of it. Athrun's instincts and sense of direction told him where to go. He passed lots of shrubs and bushes. There are times he stumbled causing him scratches on his arms.

When the blue haired guy reached the shore of the tranquil body of water, he stopped. Speechless.

His eyes sparkled, reflecting the moon's rays. The river possesses beauty and peaceful scenery that one can be really amazed.

Athrun Zala sat beneath a tall, leafy tree near the shore. There, he stared at the clear water reflecting the moon's radiance. All of a sudden, something snapped out of the water few meters away from him that made his jaw dropped. It was a beautiful creature that held back its arms as if it has wings to fly. Its hair shines like the stars above. Its contour was perfectly illuminated by the moonlight. Athrun couldn't help but admire the creature.

The creature is a _**goddess**_.

One-two-three- Athrun snapped back to reality. He winked several times. 'This is not a dream!!'

He jumped to his feet and glanced around searching for any hiding place. His heart almost plummeted down his toes as green eyes met the amber ones.

Both of them stared for some time like it was never-ending and then, a piercing scream boomed deep in the forest disturbing all kinds of creation.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"hey!" A blonde man poked Miriallia's cheeks.

"Please. I'm sorry about what I did. Look. ." his index finger pointed at Shiho Hahnenfuss who was busy checking the data on every computer they have. "She said she can find Athrun with that. Ok?"

Milly gave a cute pout. She's still disappointed on Dearka's attitude. She walked behind Shiho and gazed at the computer.

It had been concluded that Athrun had been missing for about 18 hours. A witness, - one of the workers, said that he saw the 'boss' walking into the direction of the tomb site. After hearing this statement, Shiho ran for her computer and checked any recorded energy release. Milly thought she's acting weird ever since they found the tomb.

"This is it. . ." Shiho stated firmly. Her face stern but uncertainty can be seen in her eyes.

"what??" Dearka hurriedly approached the two scientists.

Shiho faced the two, "there was a great energy released that was recorded by our device. Not only that, there was also an intense light emitted from the inside of the grave site that was captured by our camera. . ."

Dearka cut her out, "so? What's your conclusion? What is it that you're trying to say?" he scratched the nape of his neck. He is beginning to be very confused.

"Athrun. . . there is a great possibility that he's somewhere. . . either past or future." Hanefuss's eyes flashed both with excitement and assurance.

Before the blonde man can speak, Milly abruptly asked, "You mean . . . time travel? That's impossible."

"Yeah, that's insane." Dearka commented.

"Yes, what I mean is he time traveled. And No, it's not insanity." Shiho explained. "And it's like . . . sigh . . . hello, we successfully made mobile suits?! So a time travel is possible."

Dearka tried to argue more while Milly was trying to absorb all Shiho's talking about.

"Earth to Shiho," the blonde mumbled "we talk –science- here."

"SCIENCE is what I'm talking about!!" Shiho's becoming impatient explaining this and that. She's with two 'scientists' but neither of them can understand this immense event. 'Of all people, why couldn't they understand?'

"Look," she once again tried to explain, staggering to be calm, "a great energy was released and according to theories and calculations, that amount of power is needed for a time machine to work. Therefore, Zala might have been consumed by this energy and he eventually time traveled." A/N: what a very odd explanation 

The three scientists stood firmly. Dearka and Miriallia were considering all information about time machines and were being more open-minded this time. Both looked at Shiho and said "he time traveled . . . but where??"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"You!!" Stellar waved as she comes near to a lad sitting under the groove of a sycamore tree. "Have you seen _your _princess?" she asked dreadfully.

The lad glanced up at her expressionlessly with his red orbs. "The stubborn, noisy amber eyed blonde? No." he said firmly and looked away.

"How dare you say awful things to the princess?" she put an emphasis on every word she said. "Not because you are her _knight_ doesn't mean you can treat her that way!!"

The nursemaid's cheeks were flamed up both by anger and depression. She stood against the star-strewn sky. She gave a very disheartened whimper. Everyday of her life she chased for the princess. It seemed like a game for them but this day is very different for she was really tired. She managed to give a blood shot glare at Shinn. Stellar was really disappointed on this arrogant knight of Princess Cagalli.

She turned and was about to leave but because of her drained energy due to running and searching, she lost her balance. Shinn attentively caught her with his strong arms and held her close to his heart.

Shinn thought that they would stay like that only for a moment but it turns out that he's wrong.

Stellar couldn't move so she just let Shinn cuddle her. She hoped that he wouldn't notice that her heart beat faster. She closed her eyes for a while but that action lured her into a deep slumber.

The blonde girl was unaware that Shinn was staring at her. The ruby eyed take note of every details in this wonderful night. 'Coz this won't last a lifetime.

"My princess . . . is right here with me." He leaned and kissed her cheeks. Before carrying Stellar to the palace's chamber, he looked at the stars above and wished that they would stay like this forever.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

--Splash--

Cagalli defensively plunge down in the water again. Her face was lit up by the moonlight. Her cheeks were fired up while her amber eyes glimmers under the moonlight, showing rage.

"Who are you?" she growled eyeing furiously at a man few meters away from her who stood flabbergasted. "I said, who are YOU?!!" she repeated.

The man whose cheeks were also in deep shade of red gradually turned his back. He tried to control his shaking voice, "I'm sorry. I mean. . I don't. . . I actually. . . I just happened to be. . . " He kept moving his hands up and down for explanation which evidently showed that he's flustered. He sighed. "Sorry."

He waited for any fuming reactions from the lady but there was none. Moments passed and the river's rush was the one that could be heard. He decided to break the ice between them. "My name is Athrun. Athrun Zala. Umm, I swear," he raised his right hand; "I'm not pervert or whatsoever. Aaahhhh, I'm sorry. Are you . . . okay now? I mean . . . okay. Okay?"

Still, there was no response. He slowly turned around. He's surprised to see that he's all alone. "Huh?" he glanced around "Where is she?" he shrugged.

An innocent smile crossed his face. "Well, so nice to meet you!!" he shouted. He gracefully rubbed his cheeks, wondering who she is.

He put his arms up as he stretched and he jumped into the water.

Behind some rock formations not far away from Athrun, who was actually enjoying the refreshing water of the river, Cagalli was watching him. She hid behind these steep rocks while the green eyed stranger was talking. She successfully rose up and got out of the river without attracting any attention. When she got up to the shore, she quickly put her clothes on . . . remembering the earlier events made her madly blush. She's too careless. It's her fault why this stranger saw her well, . .naked!! 'Why in the world would someone dare to get near the palace's property?' she thought.

Cagalli was really flustered about what happened. That place was supposed to be her secret place!

She angrily returned home leaving Athrun in the river.

This night she vowed that if she saw him again, he'll be really dead. Well, that is if she sees him again. .

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Cagalli, it had been reported that Ms. Stellar is sick. May I know what happened?" Uzumi, the King of Orb asked the princess nicely.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I made her tired searching for me - again." She plainly explained. This amber eyed blonde quietly eats her dinner which was unusual for her attitude. Her father can clearly see her across the long dining table.

"Is there something else I needed to know?" the king asked. He has noticed her daughter's strange attitude.

Cagalli lift her face and smiled, "nothing." she said to assure her troubled father. This blonde was in fact thinking of a certain green eyed guy. She was wishing that the guy would have a severe head injury and will have amnesia and eventually forget what he saw . . . but she really didn't mean that 'wish'.

The King now faced his ministers and asked, "Where is the prince? Kira?" He then looked at Cagalli who shrugged.

The two royalties continued eating. After a minute or so, the officer guarding the hall bow and announced, "the prince of Orb and. . . "

"a friend. He's a friend of mine." Kira helped the guard in introducing him and his friend to the king as they entered the huge, well lit hall.

The officer cleared his throat and gave another introduction, "the prince of orb and his friend."

Kira and his friend stood at the right side of the King. As a sign of respect, they lowered down their heads and Kira started, saying "Father, he is a friend of mine and I am asking for your kindness to let him stay in the palace for a while."

Cagalli, still consumed by her devilish thoughts was unmindful of what's going on. She simply finished eating and was about to leave the table when all of a sudden she heard a very familiar masculine voice that made her wobbled.

"Good evening sire, I am Athrun Zala."

Cagalli gape in horror as she saw the man bowing to her father.

Uzumi promptly agreed to Kira's beseech to let Athrun stay in the palace and then he left the hall.

Cagalli sat horror-stricken. She couldn't even move a limb to get out and hide.

"Ah, there you are." Kira said, drawing closer to her. "I have a twin sister yah know." He motioned to Athrun who was walking behind him.

Cagalli panicked. Heart beat raced. All color drained from her face.

"Hey, Cagalli. Meet Athrun Zala." Kira introduced his new found friend.

Athrun blinked, Cagalli tearfully blinked and then both of them blinked again.

"Hi" they said in chorus.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: sorry if the time travel thing is unbelievable. And sorry for the odd titles . . . weird isn't it?

So well as usual, read and review.

p.s.: whaaaaa. I avoided long a/n . . . –Sigh-. Well I just wanted to say that I really put effort on this chapter. I made it longer this time . . . so hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3:mansion

A/N: I updated! Haha!! Rejoice! So how's chapter two? Like it? This is chapter three. . Again, sorry about the titles. And forgive me that I put heavy sentences. Shoot! That's a grievous mistake in writing.

You know I find it hard to read lots of things(fanfics included.) and to write(whaa… I have an assignment for our yearbook!!! Yes!) and to watch (hehe... youtube!!!). . . I really wish my best bud is SHAKESPEARE. . Whaaahahaha!!!! So that writing will be a piece of cake for me!! Teehee...

There's a petition for asucaga... please give your support!! This is important!!

petitiononlinecom/asucaga/petition/html

just edit it okay... thanks.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

CHAPTER 3: _**THE LIVING IN THE PALACE**_

CLANKclinkCLONKclunk

"Are we done?" Yzak asked the group for the third time. Impatience could be traced in his voice. He thought Shiho was insane for planning this project. Though he didn't lift a finger to help, he continuously complains making everyone in the room irritated.

Meer looked at him pathetically and chided, "Not yet! That's why YOU have to help US."

The pink haired lass gently raised a big metal plate to be plastered by Dearka.

CLONK!CLINK!CLUNK!

"I couldn't believe you're doing this!" Joule moaned in frustration.

"Yzak!!" Shiho firmly said, "Can you shut your mouth??... just for a while... will you?"

The silver haired guy muttered something very inaudible thinking he could get on Shiho's nerves but the latter didn't give a damn about it and continued to calculate some problems.

CLUNK!!!CLUNK!!!

A scrap metal that slipped off Miriallia's hands hurdled down the ground giving a loud thud. Milly hurriedly apologize for such clumsiness. Dearka took her dainty hands and check if there were bruises making the girl blush.

Her actions were explainable. All of them are very worn-out, well, except for a nuisance who always grumbled. So. . again. . they were tired for they have been working all day and all night just to finish Shiho's _'invention'_.

Slightly uneasy, Milly faced the group and asked,

"Are you sure we can bring him back with this??"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Stellar knocked at Cagalli's room hoping for the blonde princess to answer but to her dismay, there's none. Only silence. She let herself in.

"Princess??" her magenta eyes quickly scanned the room. Seeing it empty, she said in a defeated tone, "Not again. . ." Her eyes flicker with anticipation.

The young nursemaid opened the windows, took a deep breath and shouted, "PRINCESS!!!" this action marks the beginning of her so-called 'daily routine'.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The Orb palace was _kinda _peaceful back then.

Cagalli did whatever she wants, like 1 disappearing in daytime. 2 making Stellar tired looking for her. 3 challenging Shinn for a duel. She made fun of everyone in the palace. She was so stubborn that even her father needs a lifetime supply of PATIENCE.

Inside the walls of the mansion, everybody knows their boundaries. Even her egotistical knight, Shinn, knows his limits.

Nobody have the guts to cross the princess really bad. Nobody except her father can 'tame' the princess. Nobody can disobey the princess . . . . Well- that was _**back then**_ when the existence of ATHRUN ZALA was not yet known.

A month ago everything changed as Athrun came and lived in the palace.

The emerald eyed fellow seemed to be an angel in disguise sent by heaven to help the people who were 'oppressed' and 'depressed' by Cagalli Attha.

Once, there was a moment when Princess Cagalli made fun of the maids. She naughtily put bull frogs inside their locker rooms. It eventually made the pitiful maids scream, jump and run out to the room and burst into the hall. Cagalli mischievously run after them like a little child.

It happened that Athrun was also in the hall amusing his self with the fascinating paintings.

As the princess run after her maids, her eyes laid into the guy standing in the hall. Seeing him, her boisterous mood instantly fades away. It was also remarkable how her face became stern. She turned and walked away without a word, leaving the maids confused about her actions.

Those who witnessed Cagalli's unusual behavior weren't the only ones who observed it. Kira, the twin brother, noticed that the two were not comfortable with each others company. You can feel pure coldness arising when they crossed paths and neither of them dared to look at each other. Nevertheless Kira saw both of them stealing glances.

Kira thought he needs to push Athrun a 'lil bit to be friends with Cagalli.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Princess!!!"

"Yiii!!" Cagalli shivered. Her orangey eyes sparkled seeing the hall empty. "Clear!"

This blonde carefully made her way to her brother's pod. Her puny little Stellar was outwitted again. Victory was all she could ever think of.

She can slack off all day without any lesson or guru bothering her. The princess's face showed disgust as the face of her teacher flashed in her mind. She wrathfully remembered what happened last night. Professor Heine of the Orb University unexpectedly visited and taught her literature all night leaving her sleepless!!

She was so tired she didn't bother to examine the newest discovery inside the room. She silently latched the wooden door and groggily sneaked to Kira's huge fluffy bed.

Cagalli was so determined to get her sleep that she mechanically put her guard down. She was unconscious that someone was inside the room, with her in Kira's bed, who was also unaware about the situation.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

In the spacious garden of the palace, where beautiful flowers bloom and useful herbs grow, two of the prominent people of Orb was having a good time with each others presence.

"You're back! How's your trip?" A brunette bashfully asked his childhood friend, who was busy picking up flowers.

Lacus straighten up and sat alongside Kira, "my apologies for not informing the royalties about my trip last month." She said.

"It's okay." Kira gave her a smile and waited for her to continue.

"The trip was fine!! People warmly welcomed me and we discussed lots of problems arising in the rural parts of the kingdom. I was really surprised that a news from the palace spread in that area." She narrated while arranging the fresh flowers in a stylish woven basket.

"What's the news?? Or rather rumor??" Kira cunningly tucked a flower behind the sorceress's left ear. Lacus slightly blushed.

"…that a new guy in the palace made every maiden's heart beat wildly. May know who he is?" She glanced at her companion expecting a response.

"Ah. . . He is a friend of mine named Athrun Zala." He plainly said. The brunette looked around and wondered if his friend was still fast asleep. "I'll see to it that you'll be friends with him. He's such a fine man."

"How did you met?" the sorceress admired her flower arrangement and looked at Kira with an inquiring eyes.

Kira was having a hard time in avoiding the enthralling eyes of Lacus. "Umm, well" he was starting to speak incoherently. "He helped me out in the woods." He flushed in shame as he remembered the animal trap. 'Clumsy me' he thought.

The pale-red-headed lady stood and nodded to herself. "You should be careful next time when you go alone in the woods. You're lucky that guy was there to help you. " she said without even glancing at the brunette. She knew Kira since childhood. This guy was not careful that's why he got bruised several times when they were playing. It made her worry though.

"Princess!!!" a shrill voice cracked the serenity of the garden. Kira and Lacus looked at the direction of the voice.

"The nursemaid." The mystic of the palace mumbled. "Cagalli" she sighed.

"Aha!" the brunette exclaimed. "Hey, Miss Clyne, did you know what happened to my room a month ago… before you leave?"

"No. why?" she shrugged gracefully.

"nah. Never mind." He waved his right hand. He should have thought of that! It was Cagalli and her nursemaid who ransacked his room a month ago leaving his invention spinning madly.

Kira ruffled his hair and heave a sigh. He thought it was only a big cat!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Princess???" a pair of magenta eyes gazed around the evergreen bushes. The blonde lady hoped that the Orb princess was hiding there but to her surprise, she found an arrogant knight sleeping.

She kneeled down and looked at him closely. "hey... hey…"

Shinn tousled his hair and opened his eyes hazily. "whoa!" he stammered.

Stellar didn't even flinch. She was still looking at him not noticing that their face were too close.

"What the…." He wheezed. "What are you doing?" his cheeks evidently turned crimson red like the color of his eyes...

"I'm looking for princess Cagalli. Have you seen her?" she mischievously asked.

Shinn stood and offered his hand to the blonde girl, literally. "c'mon! I'll help you!! Move faster. "

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Oh, crap! It's locked!!" Shinn was losing his patience. It's been an hour since he accompanied Stellar and yet, no signs of the blonde mulish princess.

"Hey wait!!" the purplish eyed lady blocked the door to prevent the impatient knight on banging it. She hoisted her index finger and pressed it to her lips. "Shhhhh. If ever she's inside and she heard us, she'll sure flee."

Stellar dug in her pocket and pulled Shinn's hand with outmost care. The Black haired knight looked at her. "It's a skeleton key." Stellar muttered.

They opened the door and peered mutely. They crept inside the room, there's no sign of any 'getaway' made.

"I knew it!" the masculine voice of Shinn shuddered Stellar.

"Hey!" she hissed under her breath. She was about to spank Shinn's mouth but seeing him intently looking at the bed made her follow his gaze. " gasp " Stellar blushed madly. She can't stop herself from tugging Shinn's sleeves. "Are they? . . . I thought they. . . "

"…they don't like each other??"" he finished the sentence for her. "The evidence is right in front of us." He whispered. "They have a relationship! See..." he playfully pointed the two sleeping forms. Ohhh… he can't wait till Cagalli woke up and saw him chuckling!!!

Two identified people were found sleeping together in a huge bed. That's an issue!!! Shinn and Stellar looked at them with huge smiles on their faces.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cagalli's left limb was casually thrown across Athrun's thigh, so was her left arm in the latter's body making it looked like she enveloped him into a very affectionate embrace. Since the princess was clothed in a gold knee-length dress, her slender flawless legs were exposed.

Their faces was so close, the crimson-eyed bet they can feel their breaths mingle. Shinn waited a minute or so before he went to the side of the bed where Cagalli was. He used his knuckles to poke the princess's cheeks.

"Hnnnn…. " Stellar supposed that Cagalli muffled closer to Athrun.

The knight poked her again. This time, he put more muscle on it.

"Hnnnnn…" Cagalli garbled.

Athrun dreamily opened his eyes when a scent of cool mint fragrance hit him. The azure-top guy shivered slightly as warm breath tickled his neck. To clear his vision, he blinked his eyes several times. Athrun, who can now visibly see, was startled to see a sun-kissed haired lady clinging to him. He can't help but grinned. It was because what dawned on him was pretty unbelievable.

"princess. . . . Wake up!" Stellar timidly muttered in a soft commanding tone.

Cagalli ignored the two familiar voices bugging her. She just buried her face deeply into her 'pillow'.

Wait a minute. . . . PILLOW??

Reluctantly, her fingers moved slowly through the figure lying next to her. She stopped as her fingertips lingered upon soft lips. The Orb princess slowly opened her eyes and saw Athrun staring at her in the most baffled expression.

Cagalli felt her cheeks burst into flames. She yanked away and hurriedly pulled a blanket to cover her.

Shinn burst into laughter! "wow! Don't be shy my princess!! It's okay. . we can pretend we didn't see anything." He put his arms around Stellar and with his free hand, he gestured to them, "as you were . . . as you were. . ."

Stellar, still blushing suggested, "I think we should leave. ... Pardon us princess. .. " She lowered her head and gave the two a huge mischievous smile.

In an instant, the knight and the nursemaid disappeared, leaving Athrun and Cagalli totally embarrassed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The weight of silence was undeniably heavy.

Athrun was now seated at the edge of the bed while the princess was on the other side.

Cagalli sneaked glances at Athrun, who was sighing heavily. Little did she know that Mr. 'Blue hair' was also glancing at her. She bit her lower lip and rubbed her cheeks. She can't believe her self-control deteriorates just because of certain events. For the last time she shot a deadly gaze at the green eyed guy but much to her surprise, the guy swiftly took off his gray shirt. Her eyes widen as she saw his masculine body.

"What indecency are you doing?!" she snarled.

Athrun looked at her inquisitively.

The princess wants to run and scream, for heaven's sake! What kind of noble man will do such thing! She stood up and started trotting towards the door.

"Hey, wait!" Athrun called out but Cagalli ignored him.

'Grrrr... What was he thinking???' she thought.

"Hey, wait princess" He caught her arm and grasped it carefully.

"What's the matter with you??" the princess shrugged off his hand but he didn't let go. Losing her temper, Cagalli rapidly turned and jostled him. Unluckily the outcome she's expecting failed. Athrun didn't cringe.

The blonde princess stood there with her palms landing square into Athrun's chest. She can feel Athrun's heartbeat. . . . Cagalli madly blushed, still oblivious that the guy in front of her was as red as her.

She bowed her head and removed her soft hand. "What do you want?" she said coldly. "And don't you dare give me bullshit!"

Athrun let go of the blonde's arm. He cleared his throat.

He must admit that this trick of fate was really outrageous. He was well aware that his cheeks were heating up prior to what dawned on him. He thought the event was very hilarious. He wants to laugh however, he need to show his calm expression in front of this Orb princess. For history's sake.

"Ehem" he awkwardly smiled.

Cagalli stood there impatiently, grimacing.

"Ah. Wait… forgive my actions." Saying this he ran quickly to Kira's closet and pulled any garment that was presentable enough.

He quickly returned and bowed before the princess. He was wearing a faded muscle cut shirt. The princess believed it was one of Kira's old clothes.

"Forgive me." He said.

The blonde princess just looked at him and grunted.

"look." Athrun said flatly. He stretched his gray shirt and pointed a particular area. He pointed the left sleeve of the cloth. Its color was darker then before.

Cagalli bit her lip and deeply moaned. Her head melancholy fell unto her flailing hands. "Oh, no!"

"It's a drool mark, . . I suppose." The emerald eyed pursed his lips and moved his brows up and down.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I think we should rest for a while." Dearka suggested.

Milly and Meer was in the other tent and the tan-blonde asked them earlier to have their lunch.

"Go ahead, I'll finish this first." Shiho replied nicely but firmly.

Yzak, who was reading a report, worriedly looked at her. "Hahnenfuss get the hell outta here and eat!" he haughtily commanded.

Shiho snapped. "What the freaking hell is your problem??" She turned and stopped short as Yzak snatched the paper she's holding.

"I'll finish it for you. So get out." He said.

Shiho didn't argue further. She's inwardly happy that Yzak was there to give a helping hand. She was heading toward the door when the two other archeologists emerged and quickly entered the place.

They laid the laptop on the well polished table where Yzak was working. They both give a puzzled look at him and started to giggle.

"What's with the chuckling thing??" the silver haired guy embarrassedly asked.

"Someone finally heard our prayers!!! Look at you Mr. I-don't-care attitude, your doing Shiho's work... " They naughtily chided. "Ohhh… that's something..."

Yzak lowered his head so that his tomato red face can be hidden.

Shiho questioningly drew near them. "What'd you found?"

All archeologists looked at the table. Milly spoke first.

"I received a fax message." She lifted up papers. "The Zaft fossil/ remnants research team that has a base on the west side of Earth sent it. The contents stated that the tomb has two remains. One was the Orb princess and the other was believed as her husband.. something like that.. "

"Okay" all of them nodded in agreement.

Milly continued, "The inscriptions that was found was said to be a protection for the tomb. Those chants were made by the mystic of the palace. We are lucky that the research team allowed us to have a copy of the blue print of the Palace excavated 8 years ago. "

She laid the blue print in across the table. All of them looked at it silently. They were all excited about this new discovery they take no notice of before.

Yzak thought he saw a copy of that from the pile of files in Athrun's tent. He shrugged.

Now, it was Meer explaining, "Well, as you can see, the blue print there is kind of important. Since we haven't excavated all of the rooms and some of it was ruined, we need this map to serve as a guide. . . . but we have to find this" she highlighted an area. "That was the room of the prince of Orb."

". . .And you said it's important?" Dearka asked.

"Yes." Milly replied. "It is because we can find a rare kind of stone there that can regulate the power of our machine here." She tapped the metal machine behind her. "our point of reference will be the tomb site."

"Therefore, we should go and find it. . . NOW." Shiho commanded.

"I won't allow that." The silver haired opposed her. "You better eat first."

Dearka, Milly and Meer looked at the two, shocked.

"You really change bro!" Dearka was amazed by his friend's actions. "Have you told her how much you love her??" he cunningly asked him. He put his arms around him and playfully performed a heart breaking scene.

Yzak silently glared at him. His eyes were flickering with anger. "Jealous?" he cockily said.

"Whoa!!" the tan blonde shivered and hid behind Milly. "Milly, oh, Milly, look at him!!" he touched her shoulders and mournfully used it as a hankie. He shot an accusing finger at Yzak who coolly looked at him.

"he really wants me badly . . ahuhuhu"

"cut it out." Shiho muttered.

"Um.. There's something else…" Meer informed the group.

They all looked at her. "What??"

"I think the identity of the man with the princess in her tomb was her _fiancé_. . " The pink girl said. Her pretty face was illumined with enthusiasm. " . . named Yuuna Seiran."

-

-

-

-TBC

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: it's longer ') than the previous chapters. Whahaha… I'll update soon. Hope you like it.. and please tell me what you think…

Read and review!!! love you guys!! Long live asucaga!!! Visit the petition!!! Ok?


	4. Chapter 4:Kira's bed

**Author's note:** did you wait that long? I'm sorry… well let me blabber the things that I've done... **BLEACH**!! Know that?? now I'm busy 'coz of college life and I'm super busy 'coz of my other on going fics for bleach then I'm super mega ultra busy 'coz of well, chattin nonsense.. And good news my friends… I know now how to edit works on this site!!! Remember: I will never abandon this fic!!!

read, review, constructive criticisms are welcomed and a **beta-reader** as well… arigatou gozaimasu

……………………………………………………………………………………………

CHAPTER 4: **GETTING TO KNOW EACH OTHER**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"…. Yuuna Seiran?" Yzak raised a brow in the oh-so-very-crap -name of the _knight_.

"Ah… so there's no way Athrun can meet the royal family, right?" Dearka asked out of nowhere.

"And he sure made every girl fall in love with him… I wonder if the princess..." a glint of confusion was traced in Meer's voice.

Milliaria gave her colleague a pat on the back. "Hey, I know Athrun is a hottie but with the princess? He's going to mess up with history? No way."

All of them sighed. No one knows what's happening... They weren't even sure what will happen to them if they entered the time machine. All they knew was that, their heads were in the chopping block.

The hail-almighty Shiho, who was eager to bring everything back to normal, faced the other archeologist. "We need to hurry! Bring him back before history changes"

"Aye aye captain!" all the enthusiasts returned to their work.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the glamorous hall of the Attha Mansion, noble man Shinn Asuka was laughing his head off. He was bright red and his tears were forming in the side of his eyes. His cheeks were throbbing due to unstoppable chuckling caused by the 'drool mark'. Stellar quickly snatched him and they walked away from the door.

"I…. I can't believe it!! Hahaha" Shinn was now rubbing his cheeks.

Stellar pinched his ear and whispered, "hey! Shut up!"

"Cagalli….. OMG… she drooled!!" The knight kept on laughing.

"Shinn!!! Listening to a conversation of one of the royals is a major offense. Ok? So shut up... someone might…."

"Excuse me." A soft familiar voice froze the two. "Umm... excuse me..."

Shinn and Stellar gradually turned and faced the source of the mellow voice. Both of them smiled weakly. "What can we do for you, dear sorceress?"

Lacus gave them a warm smile. "Have you seen the princess?"

"She's with… Athrun" The duo chorused. Cold sweat was running in their back. "In Kira's bed... err… room"

"Ah. I see." She nodded to herself thinking that her best friend is indeed close to this guy. "Well, then thank you. And I love seeing you both laughing." She then again smiled and made her way to Kira's room.

"A… hehe" Shinn choked and looked at Stellar. "Phew! That was close." Shinn muttered.

"It's your entire fault. What if she heard it?? Think! You can be exiled!!" the blonde sneered at him. "Who will protect me if you're gone? Baka!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cagalli crossed her arms while Athrun just stood there and looked at her. He was as quiet as a lamb. Athrun's quiet attitude served as his attack and defense for his silence dove the princess crazy.

"Okay, okay" she sighed. She took one step forward, closing the pace. Now, she's standing inches away from the madman. Athrun looked at her and mischievously smiled. Seeing his haughty actions, the blonde princess reached her boiling point.

The princess pulled his collar and looked at him straight in the eyes. Cagalli hissed under her breath. "If someone knew about this, I'll kill you!!" She shot a deadly glare at him. Probably if looks could kill he's dead right now.

"Understood" Athrun as a gentleman, agreed. Cagalli sure is one of a kind. The princess looked cute especially when she's angered. The lady released her victim and walked towards the door.

Athrun didn't want her to go, so he thought of something really interesting to pique her again. "AHA!" that expression made the blonde lady levitated.

Cagalli stopped and glared at him furiously. "What?!?!"

The blue haired guy continued smiling mischievously. "I figured out something…" his smile was evil, sort of. "Something really interesting."

"What nonsense are you talking about good sire?" Cagalli sneered. Addressing him as a 'good sire' was more like mocking.

"Dearest Orb princess," Athrun charmingly sat at the bed and watched her react at every word he said. "You like me... right?"

"Whuuuuuuuaaaatttt???" she raised a brow. Her knuckles were showing up.

'_Finally'_ Athrun thought. He was now in control of the situation. "Don't deny it... your face is betraying you... hehe look you're blushing..." He thoughtfully joked.

Cagalli touched her cheeks. She knew she was blushing but that was because of hatred. "Zala!!!!! What the hell!!" she aimed for an attack to crush the abominable guy but unfortunately her hands slipped and he caught it.

Athrun knew this was an opportunity given by the angels above. He was happy he achieved crossing her very much. He gently pulled her close to him but in split seconds he was surprised to realize that their faces were only centimeters away.

He gulped and managed to smile amidst their awkward position. "Well, you see, you are the one who embraced me. You saw me sleeping and you thought it is the best chance to show your intimate feelings for me. "

Cagalli stared in disbelief. This guy was inching his way to her veins. Her jaw dropped.

"Heheheh" Zala evilly laughed. It was a laugh that could make everyone curious. The princess' brows knotted.

"You are just acting that you don't want to see me even my shadow but truth is you want me… and you want me badly that even in bed…" He let go of her hand and acted. Athrun playfully hugged himself as if protecting his body from her. "That even in bed... gosh... I really didn't expect a princess being desperate for a 'mediocre' like me... " He mischievously smiled. He was only revealing a part of him who could really play a game. And Athrun was indeed enjoying it.

"You pervert!! Psychopath retard! I thought I made myself clear already??" Cagalli clenched her fist and waved it to him wrathfully.

"Ohhh… drop the acting already my princess... you really don't have to sneak just to hug me or whatever… just ask for it and I'm willing to do… er… whatever it is..." Athrun was enjoying himself.

"Go to HELL!!" Cagalli swallowed all her emotions that were in the verge of erupting. The blonde knew that if she stayed longer she'll have an emotional imbalance. She turned and walked away, this time she was walking faster to reach the door.

"Hey!" Athrun was not expecting her to just go without a brutal bloody fight. "My lady??" He called.

.………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Yzak," Shiho poked Yzak's cheek with her pen. "hey, dozing off again?"

the silver haired guy stirred and looked at her endearingly. "Hey, sorry, i slept again... sorry.. "

"It's ok. you don't have to strain yourself that much.. everyone needs to rest for a while.. well, by the way, Dearka and the workers unerthed five stones.. and i think we should plan who'll go _there_" She said thoughtfully.

"hnn... better talk to the group ma'am..." He sadid politely. He took her hands and press it lightly "be sure you're taking your breaks.. " Yzak said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cagalli turned the knob of the door and opened it. She stepped outside and was about to close the door when a hand blocked it and strong arm grasped hers. "What… in the world?!?"

Athrun pulled the princess back inside Kira's room and closed the door behind them locking it.

_Oops wrong move. Why the hell am I doing this?_ The blue haired, emerald eyes guy asked himself. "Ahh… well... hello?"

"Hell yah!" The princess wanted to run and hide, away from this guy. She crossed her arms. It was the first time she felt tired and helpless in front of a man. Then it hit her, "you're the one who's in love with me Sire… I can clearly see that now, crystal clear." She scoffed.

"Huh?" Athrun's emerald eyes widened. He was taken off guard. '_What the hell was that?'_ _is she playing with me now? _"You must be dreaming... princess"

"Ohhh… is that it?? Then why are you trying hard to keep me here with you? pervert." Now it's the princess turn to mischievously smile. It was his fault anyways. She was preventing a huge brawl but he was eager fight.

"Ohhh, c'mon Lady of Orb, don't make me laugh..." Athrun collected all the bits of his composure and face her seriously. Cagalli was now fighting. "How could I fall for you?? You're body doesn't look like a wonderland!" the not-to-be-mentioned-whatever slipped flawlessly into his mouth. He gaped.

"Why you!!!!!" the princess snapped and leapt to the most irritating being she knew.

Of course they landed on Kira's huge fluffy cozy bed.:) And their position was the most used position of all times in every story – landing with someone on top and someone beneath. :)

Cagalli was punching the blue haired guy beneath her. "I hate you!! Baka!!" Athrun hold her hands and rolled on top of her. (A/n: lol)

A moment elapsed… then another moment elapsed … emerald orbs was gazing at the amber ones... both looking deeply into each soul...

They were shaken off in their trance by a small gasp. As they turn their heads, they saw Lacus in a deep shade of red. Athrun and Cagalli jumped into their feet.

"Ahh, I saw the door open so I come in…" the sorceress coyly explained. She smile d at Cagalli and said "I'm sorry to bother you my majesty, I'll wish to talk to you later." At that said she bowed and walked away.

-

-

-

-ToBeContinued

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/n: I hope you like this chapter… I know it's full of super oa romance… but review ok… and a beta!! I need a beta!!! review or PM me beta If you're watching bleach please read my fics there and review... love you all...You can criticize yah know... it's your freedom... :) i'll try my best to update soon.

-Shin-

* * *

**update 081107**

**please i wanna see if people are enjoyiing this story so send in your reviews... because i have a certain aim for the number of reviews **_ambishoshya _**all i'm asking is click the review button and give your comments.. please.. :) review **

_-shin-_


End file.
